User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
!]] :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - and on xfire = drclaytonforrestor is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: Right Bumper DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. =Conversations= DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a little help with mine a min, i think i'm getting there just need a push. IDave Ja Vu :been there. done that. 07:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: migration :common Why list it common if it's name is in blue? ~~Fen :it _could_ be green or purple. its variable, this would avoid color confusion. or thats the idea anyway. -dr. f I see, its for guns with multiple possible rarities in the wild. What if "(Common)" then linked to an article describing that, so any visitor that isn't sure what it meant could easily find out. And then all the "(Orange)"'s could be changed to "(Rare)" or "(Legendary)". Just thinking out loud. Thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 12:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :while your thinking why not add some o' that to page? 14:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) my thinking is explain it where the link leads. editing that page will not affect the categorization. Hmmm ... what improvement does it provide to change from "White/Green/Blue/Purple" to "Common"? What's the goal? -- MeMadeIt 17:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :intended goal is relief of perceived color requirements for (multicolourarity) items. your example of White/Green/Blue/Purple yields Category:White/Green/Blue/Purple which just gets silly. the rarity color is still available for personal pages as i will soon show. possibly only for those pages if this is followed by 3.1kmatt's idea. 02:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Common Sounds like a good idea, could add some more order - perhaps the category could state that they are, of course, common, and can drop from bandits, lance, etc or something of that nature. -- 23:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) 3PDLC I can't get these working... Now whenever I load into the map hub the game loads a brand new Lvl 1 solider character rather than my main character. I think the fact that I have a Steam copy of the game might have something to do with me not being able to work them. Bukkithead 01:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :yes, you are correct sir. steam requires maneuvres of a different stripe. let me see if i can hunt that down. 11:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) re:re:chimera Since I spend nearly one week with Starting the Game, Checking Vendors and exiting the Game to find a weapon like that chimera of mine, I am a little bit ... let's call it confused ... what it is to make you think it is modded. I can't say Savage Chimeras are rare and it wasn't my first one either. Mitleidspender 21:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :damage requires material 3. with that set of parts bloody has a higher priority and pearl is higher still. even barrel 1 is bloody with mag 5. others must have been mag 4, 2 or 1. 21:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) sig images Is there a way to get my scorpio turret from appearing on the main page every time I sign off? 23:26, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :oddly no, not until the server resets. that could be two days, but usually 12 hours. this happens to everyone, even when they just change or rename the image. the good thing is its a real spiff image. 23:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Q&A/Gearbox Userbox Hey Dr.F. I just made a Q&A Userbox and a Gearbox weapons Userbox and was wondering if you could add it to the userbox gallery for me. I tried and when I hit preview... It didn't go well. Ok. I didn't know it had to be a Userbox Gallery and in source mode... I put them both in there, and I'm 99.999% sure that I did it right. question I created this account as you suggested. Do you happen to know the answer to my question in the forum post: How do I duplicate items on 360 using split sceen? Andrews213 07:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Andrews213 My sig.../ ---- As you probably know, my sig (made by fry) takes up like 4 lines of code and he expects me to be able to customize my sig but i cant bcus my comp. wont allow...and for some reason he wont reply to me when i leave him a message so can you please contact and explain to him that i need a sig...thx JCEHunter :undo his last edit to your sig page. and maybe stop making demands and learn how to talk to people. unless you meant to come off as a spoiled child, in that case, mind me not. carry on. 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC). Can u dup me a x4 nemisis and a serpens? (downfall443) Can u dup me a x4 nemisis and a serpens? - User:Downfall443 My sig i neeeeddd a sig...fry isnt replying to my pleas of a needed sig...he said (as you probably know) that my regular sig takes up 4 lines of code...have a remedy? my comp. wont allow me to customize my sig :as above - undo his last edit to your sig page. 18:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC). Signature help! Hey Doc, I just made my own custom signature, and have changed the preferences so it comes up when I put the four tildes. Problem is, the date and time of the any post I make seems to be included within the box of my signature. How can I fix this? 22:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :you are missing a add at end and try again. 22:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks, that seems to have worked :D 22:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Additional Userboxes Hey Dr.F. I spent a LOT of time today making a bunch of userboxes and was wondering if they could be included in the Userbox gallery. It would probably take a long time to add 'em all in, so I was thinking about adding a link to all the Userboxes. Maybe just have a link at the bottom that says [[User:Uberorb/Userboxes|'Additional Userboxes']] or something like that. I'm happy with how they all turned out. :we have been watching you make them. i like what you have done however, i want to keep the gallery standard high and the page uncluttered. i think the ubxs added earlier today will fit nicely, add the rest to Talk:Userbox gallery as i mentioned on your talk page. thank you for all your hard work. 23:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Photo deletion Hey Dr.F. I decided to redo some of the pictures and instead of updating them, I uploaded new pictures. Since the newer pics are better quality, is there a way to delete pictures that I uploaded, because I looked around a little, but couldn't find an answer. :only sysops, bureaucrats & staff can delete. edit the pages of the images no longer needed with and i will get to them directly. 20:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought Hey Doc, I was just thinking; just as 'Muster by System' is split into subpages according to, well, system (oddly enough) whether it would be possible to do the same for the Item Trading forum? I think it would make finding trades/eligible people finding your trade much easier if the forum was subdivided like that. :i shall endeavour to make it so. Dr. F ::did. anybody wanna help? 19:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) On a related note, Muster by PC seems to have disappeared from the 'Muster by System' Page... 17:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :header was overwritten by wheeldogz and i did not catch it. many thanks. 18:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ps - i adore the awesomeface sig :I can help if you want but I'm not entirely sure what I should do... :s 22:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ps - thanks, I am quite proud of it :D (took me ages to find one that worked properly in the sig) Dr.F You now have a new monion to help you move all of those item trading pages to the correct forums. :go for it lads. 14:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Did I have it wrong for the pc forum? I just copied & pasted it. I'll start using the one you put in there. no change. i just suggested that so you/we can copy paste without editing for pagesource. undo if you like. 16:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. when I'm editing, I have the page that I'm editing open and another with the templates on my talk page in edit, so I can click on the template, ctrl C, click on the old template on the page I'm editing and ctrl V. It's working really nicely for me. :dont mind me. 16:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC)